


The Unknown

by tessavirtueandmoir



Category: virtue/moir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessavirtueandmoir/pseuds/tessavirtueandmoir





	The Unknown

She was seven, and he was nine. At the time, neither of them knew what they were getting themselves into; neither of them knew that they were going to sign their lives away to each other without ever speaking a word.   
  
When she was eight and he was ten, nobody could’ve guessed that they started ‘dating’, even though they never talked. Anywhere. But when Tessa’s hand slipped on one of her skates and cut her hand, Scott was the first to be there for her and tell her that everything was okay – tell her not to cry because he was there, and he wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to her. Ever.  
  
The two grew up and now at twelve and fourteen, Tessa finds herself in a new school with a whole bunch of new people. The only person she knows is Scott; leading them to be attached at the hip almost all day even though he was a full grade ahead of her. They both saw the way people looked at them, the way they stared at him whenever they heard Tessa’s laugh because they knew he had caused it, or whenever they heard Scott yelling, they all looked back to see Tessa not far behind because she was the only one that could calm him down.  
  
When Scott finally learned to drive, he took Tessa anywhere and everywhere they were all each other had, besides their parents.. “Scotttttttt!” Tessa whined whenever Scott was late to pick her up or whenever he made some sort of detour that they weren’t supposed to. “Tessa Virtue, do not whine at me like that.” Scott always stated as he took his own way – he was never one to follow the rules, especially whenever he was with Tessa.  
  
At fifteen, Tessa had her first crush and it wasn’t to Scott’s surprise that it was one of the football players – of course, she was going to be one of those people who go for the jerks. Scott swore to always protect her but he also had to let her go and let her learn her own lessons – like the guys she should date and the one that she shouldn’t. Of course everyone at the school was shocked when Tessa asked him out instead of Scott because they all figured that her and Scott were a constant thing, but the only person who was shocked when the relationship only lasted about a week and a half was Tessa. “It’s okay Tess, he didn’t deserve you anyways… there will be guys who will look at you and you’ll know they love just from that… you don’t need guys like him.” Scott soothed Tessa, pulling her in tightly to his chest, dropping multiple kisses onto her forehead. Scott was always affectionate with Tessa – maybe not as much at the rink as at school but Tessa never held Scott’s hand unless they were skating so when Tessa’s tiny fingers found their way in between Scott’s he squeezed them softly and pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes for a couple moments as he settled into the idea of holding her hand for the rest of his life.  
  
When Scott was eighteen he wasn’t surprised when a sixteen-year-old Tessa Virtue came running into the warm up room to ask him to teach her how to kiss someone. Scott had his first kiss when he was fifteen so he knew that Tessa probably would be around the same age as him when it came to that. They were all each other had and it was Scott’s job to make sure that she knew everything and anything to make sure nobody hurt her while he wasn’t there. “Sit.” Scott patted the spot next to him and watched as Tessa batted her eyelashes and nodded, sitting down beside him. Tessa knew that Scott had already kissed girls, she heard people whispering about it around the school but it didn’t really matter – they were together all the time, but they both got to have their own lives. “I know you’re shy Tess, so I know that if you’re asking me this you must really know what you want to do… who you want to kiss and all that and I’ll teach you… you just can’t tell anyone about this.” Scott stated as he pulled Tessa’s legs closer to him so that she slid on the bench. “Pay attention to my lips… how they move, what they feel like – your lips will know the motion, you just haven’t gotten used to it yet. You always have to keep your eyes closed… I mean, you don’t, but if you like the person your eyes will close because you’re lost in the kiss and uh… if some guy tries to kiss you deeper you’ll feel his tongue… don’t be scared by it – just let it happen if you like it.” Scott explained a little awkwardly because he never really had to explain something before he did it and also show someone all the possibilities that someone could try on her. He held Tessa’s hand and waited for her to be ready – letting her make the first move because he was in no mood to startle her.  
  
Tessa focused on what Scott told her, and he was right, her lips just moved against his without her really having to try and she felt herself getting lost… it wasn’t supposed to be like this, she was just supposed to kiss him and that was that. Scott felt it too, but mind you an eighteen year old practically felt everything… especially when it came to a pretty girl no matter what the circumstances were. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this with Tessa – his Tessa – and he couldn’t believe that she just let him keep going and doing what he wanted. Scott’s hand slowly started to run up Tessa’s thigh and when he knew he was a little too high he let go and pulled her closer, using that hand to cling to her back instead. “Tess… don’t be scared.” Scott whispered in between kisses before his tongue invaded her mouth, causing them both to lose their breath for a couple seconds because of the feeling it gave them, but it returned not too much later when Tessa found her entire body practically wrapped around Scott with her hands tangled into his hair. As Igor took in the sight, he clapped his hands loudly, breaking the two apart even though they were still tangled together. “Tessa.. Marina’s been waiting for 10 minutes – she wants to work on your make up.” Igor stated as he crossed his arms and waited for an embarrassed and blushing Tessa Virtue to leave the room. “And Scott, you said that this was never going to be a problem for us… so fix whatever just happened here.” Igor stated angrily before he walked out and the door slammed shut behind him. Scott knew that they had made a deal years ago that nothing would ever happen between him and Tessa because it would jeopardize their careers so they set boundaries and now that they had crossed those boundaries, they both had to find a way to make it work.  
  


The next year, the two didn’t talk very much, they found it easier to keep their deal going that way – they also found out that they didn’t have to communicate through words; they knew each other through their eyes. Scott and Tessa broke apart and took their own ways at school – Scott watched as Tessa became a guy magnet and Tessa watched as Scott flirted all day long with girls all over the school. That didn’t change anything though, they were still partners, and at the end of the day it’d always be them over anyone else.   
  
When Tessa was nineteen and in an immense amount of pain, it was Scott that sat with her the whole time when she made the decision to have surgery – it was the best option and although Tessa would be out, Scott was sure that they could handle it together. But he was wrong. He didn’t talk to or see Tessa for two months… neither one of them picked up the phone and since Tessa couldn’t go anywhere, it was all up to Scott to come and visit if that’s what he really wanted, and when it was an Olympic year, she hoped that he’d come and at least ask if they were still skating. But he didn’t.   
  
Scott and Tessa didn’t know each other anymore… their eyes searched and searched and searched, but they’d been out of contact for so long that they had nothing to talk about or share with one another… they both felt abandoned, and were mad at the other for just leaving them like that and maybe that’s when they realized that their lives they signed away to each other so along ago, had an expiration date.    
  
When she was almost twenty and he was almost 22, they learned how to communicate again and they both had to admit that they missed their support system that had always been there. It was harder to trust and to express feelings knowing that in a matter of time they could go their separate ways and never keep in contact – but Tessa was adamant about staying together so when she was 20 and he was 22, they went to see to a sports psychologist to make them both feel secure in the partnership again. But when the Olympics came around and she was still only 20, he saw the pain in her eyes that he’d seen not too long ago and it took everything inside of him not to let his heartbreak for her when she held her calves and cried during practice knowing that the surgery didn’t fix her.   
  
He was 25 and she was 23 when they got their first intimate program and by intimate – it was basically sex on ice and they guessed that they deserved it, after all, most of their programs were based around their lives. This one included. He remembers seeing her eyes turn into liquid as he felt himself melt away into her control, it was something he had always tried to avoid being the male in the partnership but with her being like this in this program, it was too much for him to handle, and he finally let himself slip through her fingers.   
  
Tessa was 24 and one look at her 26 year old partner and she could tell you all about him – it’d been seventeen years of everything. Adventure, friendship, tenderness, jokes, secrets, love… she could look at her 26 year old partner right now from across the room and tell you that she loves him with all of her heart, and as soon as her partner would catch her eye, you’d know that he loved her back just the same.   
  
Scott could look at his 24 year old partner with that brave smile on her face and tell you right there that he loved her – that he wanted nothing more than to take his arms and to kiss her in front of everyone because he didn’t care, he wanted them both to be happy even though when he felt her hand squeeze tightly onto his on that podium, he knew that she was afraid. Afraid of the future. The Unknown. 17 years and they could tell you every little detail about each other, but what those two little 7 and 9 year olds couldn’t tell you, was that even after 17 years, they still loved each other just the same.


End file.
